fate_stay_night_fan_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Archer (Fate/Origin Path)
Gilgamesh '(ギルガメッシュ, ''Girugamesshu), also known as '''Archer (アーチャー, Āchā), is the Archer-Class Servant of ''Hinata Saito'' in the 19th Holy Grail War of Fate/Origin Path. He later wins the grail which in the 19th Holy Grail War of Fate/Origin Path is purified and decides to become a servant and stay with his master into the 20th Holy Grail War. He has no obsession with Saber in any cause and is more interested in the well-being of his own Master. He later proposes to his master becoming her fiancee. He is one of the servants able to be summoned by Hinata Saito in the Grand Order conflicts of Fate/Grand Order. Profile Identity Archer`s True Name is Gilgamesh, the great half-god, a half-human king born from the union between the King of Urk, Lugalbanda, and Goddess Rimat-Ninsun. He ruled the Sumerian city-state of Urk, the capital city of Ancient Mesopotamia in the B.C.era. He was an ultimate, transcendent being so divine as to a two-thirds god and one-third human, and no others in the world could match him. He was a despot possessing high divinity but he didn`t believe he was invincible. He is not merely a legend, and is said to have actually existed and ruled during the Sumer Dynasty five thousand years ago. He was the King of Heroes (英雄王, Eiyū-Ō), who possessed all of the things in the world but who instead of just taking everything gave back to the people he ruled. His title, King of Heroes, is not meant to call him a king who is a hero,but, instead implies that he is the king over all heroes. He is mankind`s oldest hero, the origin of all myths and model on which heroes are based, so his story is copied within the mythologies of all of the countries of the world. The heroes of various myths are derived from his legend, so his Gate of Babylon possesses all of their Noble Phantasms. Though there are numerous kings with titles such as the King of Knights or the King of Conquers, he is the only one in all of heaven and earth crowned with the title of "King of all Heroes." Early Years Born with a body that was of the highest grade by mortal standards and knowledge reaching truth, Gilgamesh was born, designed,as king and the Keystone of Heaven between the rising humans and the fading gods. He was sent to ensure the humans and bind the earth slowly leaving the Age of Gods. He was a being emboding the two life sets of life forms, with the blood of those who had ruled and the blood of those who would rule from thereon. He was to be the ultimate neutral party able to discern their respective failings,adjudicating from their respective positions. During his childhood,he loved the gods instead of humanity, but the gods created Enkidu at this time to punish the arrogant king. Enkidu observed the young Gilgamesh, but could not understand the need to punish such an amiable,ideal king who was praised and lauded by his infatuated subjects. There could be no flaw that required correction, and the only problem was he didn`t submit to the Gods even if he did respect them. Enkidu was forced to admit the Gods had been correct as he watched the boy grow into a young man. Practicing every evil known to man and the people of his kingdom called him a tyrant cursing his name quietly inside their homes. The Gods were perplexed at the extent of the expected transformation. The reason was simply because he was lonely and wishing for only the best for his people he gave them tough love something that the Gods could see when people quivered beneath him. He threw aside his human desires to have a family and married for political reasons only. He did love his wife dearly but any human desires must be thrown away as he desired to become the perfect king and to do that his emotions must be completly supressed forever. Friendship Gilgamesh encountered Enkidu for the first time outside of the Temple of Urk, who stated that he was here to reprimand the King and rectify his arrogance. Gilgamesh only emotionlessly stared him and nodded his head. They entered a battle that spanned many days and Gilgamesh was forced to use all of his strength to match his transforming opponent. He was either angered or suprised at having found his equal for the first time calling Enkidu as a clot of mud. He was forced to draw out his treasures that had been carefully stored away, marking the first use of the Gate of Babylon as a weapon, and although it was an reluctant and forced humiliation at first,he eventually began to enjoy it and brought them out without regreat. He eventually emptied the vault,and Enkidu was left with only a tenth of his clay. Rather than continue Gilgamesh let himself fall backwards onto his back while a small real smile spread across his face the first smile the Gods and Enkidu had seen in a long while while watching Gilgamesh`s growth. Enkidu followed him in suit and commented on how he had a real smile on his face and Gilgamesh replied softly with "I suppose it is nowdays there is no real reason to smile. A king must never show a single weakness if it means the fall of their own kingdom and the slaughter of their people. My people however do not understand my ideals I would rather die myself than let them be slaughtered by a Conquering King." Gilgamesh and Enkidu became fast friends afterwards, marking the one and only story of eternally unchanging worth in the world. The undying devotion to his people and ideals are recorded in history and his only regreat was his failure to see his people`s needs leading him down into a pit of despair inside his mind. Despite all of his people`s accusations Enkidu saw the loneliness of the path Gilgamesh has chosen and the price of that path was his emotions causing his people to say that he had no emotions and that King Gilgamesh didn`t understand people. They worked side by side and Gilgamesh always did everything to Enkidu himself treating him like a prince. Enkidu commented to Gilgamesh how that "When you wanted something done you got out and did it yourself." Gilgamesh looked sheepish at that statement and chuckled nervousely at Enkidu`s questioning eyes. Finally he replied"I do things myself because it doesn`t seem right to make other people do it for me and besides I can do everything myself. I have legs like you Enkidu you know." Looking towards Humbaba, the guardian of the forest and beast of the gods, Gilgamesh decided to seek out and defeat it. They did so with their combined strength, but Enkidu was left confused by the action. It had not been an order from the gods, and it could not have been for his people who suffered under him. Gilgamesh told him that it was part of purging the evils of the world to protect Uruk, but Enkidu could not understand why he would care about those he tyrannized. Gilgamesh explained his way of protecting humanity, causing Enkidu to fully realize the source of his isolation. Enkidu stated that Gilgamesh took the path of observation, causing Gilgamesh to smile embarrassedly like in his childhood and speak of it. In response to his passion, Enkidu pledged himself as a tool to Gilgamesh afterward, but Gilgamesh reprimanded him, explaining to him that he was his friend. Enkidu believed it was the only time Gilgamesh had ever shown relief. He became the greatest and richest king on Earth, who eventually acquired all the treasures of the world. Uruk became unprecedentedly prosperous, and Gilgamesh was considered so powerful that even the gods could not ignore his existence. One goddess, Ishtar the goddess of fertility, even fell in love with Gilgamesh and proposed marriage to the perfect king. He rejected her immediately because he knew her to be a witch who was unfaithful, cruel, and the corruptor of all men. She became furious, feeling that he had insulted her, and went to her father, the god Anu, to get revenge. She begged him to unleash the Bull of Heaven. The unopposable beast of the gods caused seven years of starvation and destruction on the earth. Working together, Gilgamesh and Enkidu defeated it after binding it with the Chains of Heaven, causing the dark clouds covering the world to fade and saving the land from the flood. Ishtar's reputation was once again crushed, and her fury did not abate. She requested they be put to death for the sin of slaying a beast of the gods with the body of a human. Her request was granted, and Enkidu, created by the gods, was unable to defy the decree. He slowly weakened and was returned to clay, as Gilgamesh desperately held onto the crumbling clod in his arms. He was angered by this, believing that he was the one who deserved retribution should it be required. Enkidu attempted to assuage him by telling Gilgamesh that he was only one of the many treasures in Gilgamesh's collection, that he would find countless more greater than him in time. Gilgamesh instead declared, "You do have worth. You alone have this worth. I hereby declare: In all this world, only one shall be my friend. Thus not for all eternity shall his worth ever change."Enkidu returned to dust and Gilgamesh returned to his lonely road of Kingship never letting a single person see his true self. Immortality Up until this point,Gilgamesh had lived by his own ideals of Kingship never letting a person see his true self. Enkidu returning to dust changed him he became colder and more sharp-tounged and although he didn`t fear death he fell in the familiar path of isolation he had walked before Enkidu was even created by the Gods. Seeing the one who held equal power to him perish before his eyes let him register the true reality of death for the first time and he understood why he should never let another person see his true self. He fell into a spiral of depression and the loneliness of his path tugged at his heart because he wanted at least somebody to stay with him. He sought out the Herb of Immortality a spirit herb of perpetual youth and eternal life. Determined to find at least one person who would stay for him and see the truth of his isolation from his people he traveled far and wide but every person he saw turned away from him causing him to realize nobody ever accepted him. Appearance Gilgamesh is a tall and dignified young man with golden hair standing up like a golden flame. He is described as handsome with a handsome face, and his eyes, crimson like blood, are visibly not those of a human and gives off a mysterious radiance that makes people both wither and respect him. He has a "perfect, Golden-proportioned body" described as emanating majesty that makes flames surronding him afraid to come close,and his very soul glows golden. He normally wears golden armor that makes a heavy first impression on those he encounters. While fighting at full power in Fate/Hollow Ataraxia, he gains a number of golden tattoos that are normally not present. He is often referred to as the "Golden Archer" and the "golden-sparkling Servant",and Rider generally calls him "Goldie Alter. "He is similarly called Gold-glitter '(金ピカ, ''Kin-Pika) due to his hair, armor and golden soul, but Rin`s reasoning behind the name has less to do with the hair of his color and more simply due to the fact that she thinks he looks like he is living a rich and luxurious life. He looks like a regular forigner to both Rin and Archer ,and he does not openly give off the impression of a Servant or a Master due to his body being made of flesh after the Fourth Holy Grail War. He likes to wear casual clothes,"playing attire" to ward off bordem from being in spirit form,when not in battle, later becoming knowledgeable on the latest fashion trends after living in modern society for ten years. He has collected a number of casual outfits. * '''Fate/Zero:The clothing he wears during the Fourth Holy Grail War is a black dress suit with black dress tie. * Fate Route:During Fate he wears a lighter version of his red and black armor. Category:Characters Category:Servants Category:Male Characters